GAMES?
by TheAbigailIvashkov
Summary: The gang  minus Dimitri  get together and play some games! But its not all about games! Drama, Humor, friendship and MORE! Who will Rose end up with in the end? And Mason didn't die...sounds good right? So read on! :
1. Why his room?

**There will be texting in this so here are the character's fonts: **

Rose, **Christian**, **Lissa, **Eddie, _**Mason**_, Adrian, _Mia_

THE DAY

Chapter 1

Rose's point of view

"Rose…Rose...ROOSSIIEE, Wake up!" My best friend Lissa Dragomir sang to me, while I was trying to sleep.

"No, I don't wanna." I mumbled and rolled over onto my stomach.

"You have to!" she whined, but then perked up.

"I have a great idea!" she squealed. I groaned and asked what kind of idea.

"I thought you and me could host some games tonight."I shot out the bed like I had been burned.

"Games? Games sound really fun." I said really loud. She grinned

"I knew you would see it my way." She teased.

"You have to go ask Adrian if we can use his room for the games." She informed me. I scrunched up my nose,

"Why his room?"

"Because he has a bar in there!" she gave me a look.

"YES! I WILL SO DO THAT!" I yelled. She smiled at me and I felt her excitement through the bond. She said to come find her after he _said_ yes. When she left I started to pull on some short denim shorts, a red Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt, white high-top converse, and my _Chotki_ on my wrist. I brushed my hair out so it fell in loose waves around my face. I didn't bother with make-up because I was just going to see Adrian, it's not like I was humming a short song on the way to Adrian's room: _I love games, yes I dooo, I love games, how about you!_

I got to his room and started knocking on his door, "Adrian, Adrian, AAADRRIIINNAAA! He never came. So I picked the lock with my bobby pin and let myself in. When I walked in he was sound asleep, so I walked over put my hands on his shoulders and started shaking him, "ADRIAN YOU BETTER WAKE UP!" When that didn't work I stopped shaking him and put my face really close to his to make sure he was breathing. Thank God he was breathing. When I was about to pull my face away he kissed me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and flipped us over so I was underneath him. He grinned at me

"Good morning to you too, little Dhampir!" I glared at him and tried to wriggle out from under him, but he tightened his grip on me.

"Do you mind letting go of me or do I have to make you?" I challenged. He laughed at me and said,

"Tell me why you came to my room, love, and I might let you go."

"First off do NOT call me love, and second off Lissa and I want to host some games in your room, and she said to see if you would let us." I said.

"Why my room?" He asked quizzically.

"That's what I said! But your room has a bar in it." I clarified for him.

"Oh, Oh yes, I see, the Best friend dream-team and friends want to get drunk?" He raised his eyebrows at me and a few heavy seconds passed before he said,

"Well, sounds like a plan to me!" He grinned, but then turned serious.

"Rose, I only said yes because you came and asked me so nicely." He gave me a soft smile, and lowered his head and whispered in my ear:

"And babe? This is hot, but it would be way sexy if you were naked." I groaned,

"You are too much, you know that?" He grinned at me,

"Are you going to let me up now or do I have to lay here the rest of the day?" I asked him. "No of course not Rosie, but I am not done yet." He smirked at me and then he started tickling me.

"Oh God, quit Adrian, QUIT, QUIT!" I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"Okay I'll stop, you suffered enough." He got up off of me and helped me up. And when I really looked at him I noticed he had no shirt on and he had a six-pack, I mean it was awesome, better than any Moroi I had ever seen, I just had to admire him for a moment.

"See something you like, Little Dhampir? He asked suggestively and gave me a wink.

"In your dreams, Ivashkov." He smirked at me and I knew if I was going to sleep tonight he would be in my dreams. So changing the subject,

"Damn Adrian, my sides hurt now!" I screeched griping my waist. He started laughing at me, and I slapped him on the arm.

"Oww, Rose! Why do you have to be so mean?" He cried,

"You started it." I muttered. He sighed,

"I forgive you Rose, and you know I can't stay mad at you." He smiled at me and with spreading his arms out he asked, "Hug?" _Yeah_, I thought, _like that's gonna happen_.

"No you've had too much fun for now, but I'll see you later tonight. And thanks for letting us use your room." I called to him as I walked out the door. I barely heard him say:

"Anytime Rose, Anytime."


	2. Disgusting?

**I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is: "I do not own anything that has to do with the awesome Vampire Academy *sniff* All the credit goes to Richelle Mead….She's a really good writer. BUT I do own this plot! So read on fellow readers and writers! **

Chapter 2

Lissa's point of view

Christian and I were sitting on his bed kissing when I heard someone banging on the door and yelling: "LET ME IN NOW! And there better be clothes on when I get in!" Rose, Rose, Rose, when are you ever going to learn, I thought. She barged in the room and said,

"When someone teaches me, Liss." Christian was looking at us like we had grown to heads, then he chuckled and said,

"I forgot you had that bond thing." Rose stared at him then walked over and tapped on his head,

"Use what god gave you Christian!" Then she looked at us closely and exclaimed, "This is how you help get a party started, by sitting on a bed kissing?"

"Don't worry, Rosemarie, we won't be doing any of that when you're around." He smirked. Then he started kissing me again

"Shut up, _Lord Ozera_!" Rose waved her fist at him.

"Would you guys just leave each other alone, for once?" I pleaded.

"Okay, Lissa, I'll do it, because I feel like it and not because someone told me to." Rose said while folding her arms. I sighed,

"I'll text Eddie, Mia, and Mason to come to Adrian's room." Rose nodded.

"WAIT! How about if we have an all black party? Like, we all wear black clothing, so no one will see us when were outside!" She gave us a big, wide grin.

"We won't need to worry about, Chrissie; he's already got it covered." Christian glared at Rose.

"Well, I LOVE the idea Rose! We are going to have so much fun! I'll text Mia, Eddie, and Mason that!" I shrieked.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed and see if Adrian's got his bar out. See ya." She said and swept out the door.

Adrian's Point of View

I heard someone banging on my door, _again, _so I went and flung the door open and tried to cuss the person out, but then I noticed it was rose so I stopped. And man do I say she looked ready for the gothic convention, but hot! She had on black sweats with a black tank-top underneath and black converse.

"Hey Little Dhampir, I did not know you went in the gothic club with Christian." She glared at me and pushed her way in.

"Thanks a lot, _friend._" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I told Lissa and Christian to wear all black for the party.

"Why? Are you and Christian trying to get more people for your gothic club?" I asked.

"No! I just thought it would be cool to have a theme for the party, but if you don't want to I can always leave." She walked to the door and opened it, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into me, her face getting smashed into my chest. "No! That is not an option!" I practically shouted. "Nice to know you care." She mumbled against my chest. "Lissa said she would tell our buddies to wear black, and you...have to go change." I looked down at what I was wearing: green shirt, jeans, and sneakers, casual but not black. "Okay then I will go change. Don't go anywhere." I told her. "I'll be here." She said and sat down on my bed. I hurried to the bathroom and changed into a striped black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. "Happy?" I said as I walked out, then I noticed the whole gang was here. Wow, everybody was wearing black: Lissa, Mia, and Rose all wore black sweats; (except Lissa's was Juicy) Mason, Eddie, and Christian were wearing: black jeans, black t-shirts, and black sneakers. This is going to be good, I thought.

Rose's Point of View

"Okay people, let's all sit down in a circle." I said. Mason sat down beside me, Eddie sat beside him, Mia sat beside Eddie, Christian sat beside Mia, Adrian sat across from me, and of course Lissa sat beside Christian. "Okay now that we have found our seats, Liss, what do you want to play first?" I asked. "Why does she get to pick?" Mason whined. "Because Lissa and I are the hosts, so get used to it." I explained slowly. "I WANNA PLAY SPIN-THE-BOTTLE-KARAOKE!" Lissa squealed happily. "Huh?" everybody in the room said except for me and Lissa. "One person spins the bottle, then the person who spun the bottle and the person the bottle landed on sing a song from Lissa's IPod!" Gosh do these people not know anything, I thought. "Okay, Lissa you go first." I said and she spun and it landed on….

ME! "YAY!" We shrieked bouncing up and down. Lissa got out her IPOD and she let Mia shuffle it and when Mia saw it she grimaced, "Damn, you got a good song!" She started pouting. I grabbed the IPOD and showed it to Lissa. "YES WE GOT _DISGUSTING_!" We started squealing and bouncing up and down again. "HUH!" Everybody said except for Mia. "Seriously do you people not have a life?" I asked. "Okay here we go, Liss." Mia started it and we were off.

Rose: _My, My, My, My, My heart, heart_

Lissa:_ My, My, heart, heart_

Rose and Lissa:_ My, My, heart, heart_, _my heart booms at the speed of light, but the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight_

Rose: _I could say that I really wanna stay, but the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way ooh_

Lissa: _Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway_

Rose: _Think things are getting too attached I need an escape_

Lissa: _I'm seeing stars and there's nothing more that I hate, baby…There's something that I gotta say_

Rose and Lissa: _It's disgusting how I love you_

I walked over and pointed at Adrian and he put both hands on his heart and sighed. That earned a laugh from everyone.

Rose:_ I can't take it, I should hate you_

Lissa: _And your messing up my name, gotta walk, my talk, my fame, but I just wanna touch your face_

Rose and Lissa: _It's disgusting_

Rose: _It's disgusting_

Mason started whistling and clapping, Christian was grinning at Lissa, Mia was scowling at us, and the rest were in awe.

Lissa:_ How you changed me_

Rose: _From a bandit_

Lissa: _To a baby_

Rose and Lissa: _Think I might gonna change my name, and I'm gonna walk this walk of shame, look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

Lissa:_ My mind blinks like a traffic light, its green, its red it's stop and go, it's changing all the time_

Rose: _And it makes me scared that I haven't loved, but I'm still right, more, more, more, or less_

Lissa: _Jump out of traffic, ya I gotta go my own way_

Rose: _My head is slipping too intense I need an escape_

Lissa:_ I'm seeing stars and there's nothing more that I hate, baby_

Rose and Lissa: _There's something that I gotta say, it's disgusting how I love, I can't take it, I should kill you, cause your messing up my name, gotta walk, my talk, my fame, but I just wanna touch your face, It's disgusting, It's disgusting how you changed me from a bandit to a baby, thing I might gonna change my name and I'm gonna walk this walk of shame, look at what you do to me, It's disgusting_

Rose: _My, My, My, My, My heart, heart_

Lissa: _It's disgusting_

Rose: _My, My, My, heart, heart, My, My, My, My, My, heart, heart_

Lissa: _It's disgusting_

Rose: _My, My, heart, heart_

Lissa: _Chapter by Chapter I'm falling faster and faster, becoming manic and magic, it's so romantic I panic, oohh_

Rose: _I press the eject button, but it must be stuck, something's up, I'm drifting now right over the brink, Baby_

Lissa: _It's disgusting how I love you _

Rose: _I can't take it, I should hate you, cause your messing up my name, gotta walk, my talk, my fame, but I just wanna touch your face, it's_

Lissa: _Disgusting, It's disgusting how you changed me from a bandit to a baby_

Rose and Lissa: _Think I might gonna change my name, and I'm gonna walk this walk of shame, look at what you do to me, it's disgusting _

Rose: _Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

Me and Lissa hugged then sat down. Adrian said, "Rose, I never knew you could sing so well, it makes me love you even more!" I smacked him on the arm. "Okay then, Adrian you spin next." He spun the bottle and it landed on…Christian "No! I will not sing with that _animal_. I started laughing at them and they both gave me there best death glares (which weren't scary at all) "Same to you Ivashkov." Christian muttered. "Well Lissa what did we get?" She looked at it and grinned, "Adrian you love this song, Christian you don't. You hate anything country. "WHAT IS IT?" They asked in unison, "Won't Be Lonely Long by Josh Thompson"

**Yeah I know! Hate me for it but, this is the end of this chapter AND I know I ended it suddenly…but I promise to at least to try to update once a day, since I have no other stories. But I am sick so keep that in mind! AND THANK YOU! Ya'll review really fast! I didn't think anyone was going to review that quick! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! So now I'm going to stop rambling and start updating so BYES! **


	3. Minibars?

**All the songs I put on her are actually really good! They remind me of happier times! Most fanfiction writers put notes and little stuff in between chapters and sentences, but I am not going to do that! It is a waste of my time and a waste of yours just saying so read on now that I'm done expressing myself! *Pageant girl wave***

Chapter 3

Still Rose's Point of view

"I love that song! I think about every time I got to a club. Except now I got my eye on, Rose, so I don't go to clubs much anymore." He grinned. I glared at him, "Well lets her it boys." I said in a fake country accent. Adrian ran to the front of the room, and Christian walked up there slowly, glaring. "Here it goes!" Lissa laughed.

Adrian and Christian: _When the lonely set in, I fought back the tears  
>I don't love you anymore is so hard to hear<br>It felt like a mile from our door to my truck  
>Somehow I found the strength to fire it up<em>

_How lucky am I you said goodbye  
>At seven o'clock on a Friday night<em>

_I won't be lonely long  
>By the time that first beer is gone<br>I'll be floatin' on a neon cloud with my friends around  
>We'll be raising up our glasses and singing out loud<em>

_To those done me wrong, drinkin' songs  
>Hey ladies, tonight it's on<br>No, I won't be lonely long_

"YEEAAH! GO, CHRISSIEEEE!" Mason and I called to Christian in unison. Lissa, Mia, and Eddie were on the floor rolling around and laughing. __

_Well, I usually ain't much on dancin', but tonight I'm cuttin' up a rug  
>I get to say no ma'am when the ladies ask if I'm with anyone<br>When I'm tippin' the band and buyin' everybody shots  
>Spendin' every dollar I got<em>

_I won't be lonely long  
>By the time that first beer is gone<br>I'll be floatin' on a neon cloud with my friends around  
>We'll be raising up our glasses and singing out loud<em>

_To those done me wrong, drinkin' songs  
>Hey ladies, tonight it's on<br>No, I won't be lonely long_

_There ain't an empty space in this parkin' lot  
>Look at all the friends I got<em>

_I won't be lonely long  
>By the time that first beer is gone<br>I'll be floatin' on a neon cloud with my friends around  
>We'll be raising up our glasses and singing out loud<em>

_To those done me wrong, drinkin' songs  
>Hey ladies, tonight it's on<br>No, I won't be lonely long_

"Did you have fun, Christian?" Mason asked innocently. "Shut up, Mason, or I'm going to have a little surprise for you later!" Christian said calmly, while his hand was holding up a fireball. "Yeah, I'm scared of the fire-wielding Moroi." Mason laughed tauntingly. "Okay, who's next?" Eddie asked. "I want to go next….Please?" Eddie asked. "Since when did you learn manners?" I asked him. He grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on…Mia. "YES! I get to sing with Eddie!" Everybody gave her a look and she blushed. "WAIT!" I screamed. Everybody looked at me, "I wanna get something to drink!" "At your service, milady." Adrian grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bar. "What do you want?" He asked. "You pick for me." I gave him a soft smile and he ate it up. "Okay, then. Close your eyes." He said. "Why?" I asked suspiciously. "Just do it!" He demanded. "I want something to drink too." Mia whined. "Get it yourself! I'm making Rose's!" He told her, he said it a little meanly. She shook her head and sighed. "Can I open my eyes?" I asked. "No...Wait…yes! Now you can!" I opened my eyes, and he was holding out my drink triumphantly. I grinned and took it, took a sip and it actually tasted pretty good. "This is really good…What is it?" I asked. He laughed at me. The nerve of some people. "I made it myself, it has: Hype, Minute Maid cranberry grape, Tropicana twister, Sunkist orange soda, Fanta orange, Sun drop, Sobe adrenaline rush, Russian vodka, German vodka, monster and a Mountain Dew kick-back**(For those who don't know what this is, it is mountain dew made with REAL sugar.)**. Christian spit out his drink from laughing. "Rose I don't think you should drink that." Lissa said hesitantly. "Lissa, honey, since when have you ever stopped me from doing what I want?" She shook her head at me and went back to whispering with Christian. "Okay, Rose has her drink now so Eddie and Mia let's go!" Adrian yelled. We all went back to our seats and asked Lissa what they got, "Yay Mia! Poor, Eddie." She said. "What is it?" I scooted over and looked, "Last Friday Night!" I grinned at Eddie and Mia. "Okay let's go." Eddie mumbled.

Eddie and Mia: _There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a black top blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a twois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

_Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<em>

_Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

_Damn_

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<em>

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a <em>_twois__  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Oh whoa oh<em>

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a twois<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

"Way to go Eddie and Mia!" I ran up and high-fived them both. "Okay guys what do you want to play now?" Lissa asked. "Well I wanna play Truth or Dare, don't you Rosie?" Christian grinned evilly at me. "Bring it, Mas!" I slurred. "Uh, Rose, Christian said that not Mason." Lissa gave me a worried look then she glared at Adrian, "Adrian, why did you have to make her that drink?" "Hey now, let's not get mad at Adrian, okay!" I exclaimed. I grabbed Mason's bottle of vodka and took a long drink. "Never thought I see the day where Rose defended Adrian." Christian shook his head in amazement. "Well I did, so you can get on with your life now!"

**I just love Rose, Adrian and Christian! They are so funny and awesome! And one day Adrian will be mine MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay evil laughter is over with so review guys! *BIG SMILES***


	4. I whip my hair?

**Yeah, I knooow! I went back on my "try to update once every day, but I will try harder! And I do love this chapter and I hope you feel the same! Happy Reading! **

Mia's Point of view

Chapter 5

"Ok guys, let's play Truth or Dare." I looked around the room at everybody. Christian had his head in Lissa's lap, Rose was sitting in Adrian's lap (_That drink went a long way!_); Mason and Eddie were sitting and swapping stories about life, love, and girls. "Hey guys! Are we still up for Truth or Dare?" I called again. "Hell to the yeah!" Rose cheered. "Okay I'll go first, Lissa, Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Dare." She called out confidently. "Okay, Lissa, I want you to kiss the first person that walks by the door." I shouted. "Umm…Okay then." Lissa looked at Christian waiting for him to explode. Lissa walked out the room and we all waited by the door, and the most _wonderful person in the world_ came along, Stan Alto the most hated teacher in the school. "Here goes nothing." She muttered before she ran up to Stan and pecked him on the lips. Well that was a bad idea because he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept kissing her. She pulled her lips from his and whimpered, "Rose save me." She ran out the door and pulled Lissa from his grasp. When she was a safe distance away Rose drove her fist into his stomach knocking him down and kicked his ribs. "If you ever touch Lissa again I will get you fired then I will hunt you down and kill you!" She growled at him, and she pulled Lissa in the room and slammed the door.

Adrian's Point of view

"Okay, Rose Truth or Dare?"Lissa asked after her and Rose calmed down after the Stan incident. "Dare!" Rose shifted in my lap to look at Lissa. "Okay…let's see…..I dare you to take my iPod outside, turn on I WHIP MY HAIR, and start dancing to it outside, while naked." Lissa blurted out. "Damn Lissa, I did not know you had a mean bone in your body!" I grinned at Lissa. Rose looked horrified, then her expression changed to a glare, "Christian's been rubbing off on you hasn't he, Liss?" Lissa just gave her a big grin in reply. "ME? What about you?" Christian shrieked. "Okay people let's do this!" Eddie shouted. Rose grabbed the iPod and we all walked outside.

Rose's point of view

There were a bunch of people outside. The gang stopped and set down on a bench while I walked in the middle of everybody. I looked at my friends and they all smiled and Lissa mouthed 'I'm sorry' I shook my head at her. At looked around and then I saw Jesse and Ralf. Great. I sucked in some air and started stripping. I pulled off my shirt, Jesse and Ralf started staring, I pulled of my pants, other guys were staring along with Adrian, Mason, Eddie, AND Christian. I pulled my bra off, their jaws dropped, I pulled of my underwear, and they started slobbering. I pulled my ponytail out and let loose my long, dark waves. Then I turned on I WHIP MY HAIR, cranked it up, and started dancing. No one was talking, you could not hear a thing except for the music, I was waving my hair around and dancing, and then something weird happened: Meredith, Jesse, Ralph, and Abby Badica joined me in dancing to I WHIP MY HAIR. I laughed and yelled at my friends: "See all my followers!" and went back to dancing. We were dancing in all our naked glory when Stan and Dimitri came around the corner, we all froze looked at each other and screamed: "RUN!" We all took off in different directions; I ran passed my friends back to Adrian's dorm. When I got there I slipped my clothes on, fixed my hair, redid my makeup and waited for my friends to get here.

Chapter 6

Lissa's point of view

When we got back Rose was sitting on the floor trying to touch her tongue to her nose. She saw us and jumped up, and ran to…..Adrian. "Adrian can you touch your tongue to your nose?" Before he could reply she grabbed his arm and started dragging him over to where she was sitting. As we looked on, her and Adrian sat down and started to try to touch their tongues to their noses. "Well everybody let's get on with playing." I called out and went to sit by Rose. "Okay Christian I dare you to….Go to Dimitri's room, and start screaming: "Why did you do this, I hate you, your nothing but a piece of crap, then abruptly hug him and say: "I love you, Dimitri." Then walk casually back to Adrian's dorm." Rose smiled at him when she was done, "I hope you survive, Fire Bomber, No one's sarcasm matches yours."

Christian's point of view

Everybody followed me as I walked to Guardian Belikov's room. When we got there I turned and looked at Rose, "Please Rose, don't make me do this, he will kill me!" I pleaded. "Sorry Christian, I could but I won't." She shrugged and went back to flirting with Adrian. They all hid as I knocked on the door, "Yes, Mr. Ozera?" Guardian Belikov asked as he opened the door. "HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING" I shouted at him. A shocked looked crossed his face then was replaced by a look of anger. Then abruptly I said, "I love you, Dimka." Then Rose just falls down laughing hysterically, tears were pouring down her face. She finally got up and looked at Dimitri, "Uh, sorry Christian got you out of bed for this, but if you'll excuse us." She started to walk away, but Dimitri grabbed her arm, pulled her back and into his chest. "Déjà vu." Rose muttered and Adrian laughed, startled Dimitri looked up and noticed that our group was huddled in the corner. "Okay someone explain." Dimitri folded his arms across his chest. "I will." Rose sauntered up to the front of the group; she glared at us challenging any of us to make a noise, we all eagerly let her take over. "Lissa went to check on Christian earlier, but when she got there he had drank 5 Monsters, 7 Wild Tigers, 8 Red Bulls, and 4 Bawls Energy drinks. So she called me to come help her, I threatened to kill him but he didn't care and we could not stop him, so I called Mia, Eddie, Mason, and Adrian. When they got there Christian had ran off. So we went to find him and he was at your door screaming at you, and I just had to laugh, so I tried to leave, you stopped me and now I'm here explaining this really long story to you." I grinned up at Dimitri but he wasn't smiling back, "I don't believe that story." He glared at me. "Are you calling me- "Rose just let it go." Lissa walked up and put her hand on Rose's shoulder, then turned and locked eyes with Dimitri, "We never came here, you never saw us, and you do NOT remember this conversation." She was using compulsion. He looked stunned, but then his eyes glazed over and he nodded. "Now go back to sleep." Lissa demanded He nodded and closed his door; Lissa turned and looked at the group. "Normally I don't like you using compulsion but for now I do not care, so let's go." Rose yelled and we all tore off back to Adrian's room.

**Don't you just love Rose and Christian? They're my favorites besides Adrian Ivashkov the awesomest fictional character out there! So now that I'm done expressing my feelings I'll let you read! Ciao!**


	5. Marriage?

**Okay another chapter is up and running! Cheers big ears! I know I'm being slow but with everything going on I just don't have that much time. Hopefully ya'll like this one and I hope to make more stories in the future, I just gotta get down with this one first! So I'm going to let you read now…so BYE!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the rest of the series and BLOODLINES! I own nothing but this plot!**

Eddie's Point of view

"Thanks to Lissa Christian survived!" I called out and joined everybody in a round of applause; Lissa was grinning and taking her bows. "Okay Christian it's your turn." Mason said from where he was lying on the floor. "Uhhmm…okay...well...Adrian I dare you to take Rose in the cafeteria, get on the stage and ask her to marry you. Then Rose you have to say yes and Adrian has to kiss you." He smirked at Rose and Adrian. "HEY!" Rose yelled, "That won't humiliate Adrian, he'll love it. But it will humiliate me and that's not how it's supposed to go!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Christian. "Little Dhampir you just broke my heart." Adrian clutched his chest. She waved her fist and him and growled, "If you try anything Ivashkov, your heart won't be the only thing broken." Adrian paled slightly and moved away from her. "Okay Christian and I will go and the rest of you will stay." Lissa used her princess tone of voice that meant 'don't you even try to come with us' "And don't worry guys I'll get a video of it." Christian called as Adrian dragged a shouting Rose out the door.

Adrian's Point of view

"I'm not going in there." Rose stopped in the hallway outside of the cafeteria. "But Rose you have to." Lissa whined while pulling on Rose's arm, "No way." Rose jerked her arm out of Lissa's grasp. "Just go Rose!" Christian pushed her toward the door, "No! You'll have to carry me if you want me in there!" I guess she spoke before she thought that through, because she widened her eyes and took off running. Using my lovely vampire super speed I caught up with her, gripped her waist and through her over my soldier. "ADRIAN YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN OR YOU WILL BE SOOOOOO SORRY!" She screamed while punching me on the back. "Please Little Dhampir do the dare right." I pleaded throwing in a little calming compulsion. "Okay, okay, okay. I'll do the dare right, I'll play nice….for now. But can I get down, like, now please?" She asked ever so sweetly. "Sure Rosie." I just love pissing her off; and she's hot when she's mad. "Thanks. And if you ever call me Rosie again I will kill you." She glared at me and walked back to Christian and Lissa. "Okay if you two are ready let's get going!" Christian exclaimed and pushed us into the cafeteria.

Chapter 7

Rose's Point of view

Adrian pulled me by the hand toward the stage, when we got up there some people were already looking at us. Adrian went to the microphone and said: "Hey guys." More people stopped talking and looked at us, but the ones not looking or listening was Jesse's group. "SHUT YOUR FAT ASSES!" He had everybody's attention now, "I have an announcement to make." He said in his normal voice, He turned toward me, getting down on one knee and pulling a black velvet box out his pocket he said: "Rosemarie Hathaway will you do the honor of marrying me?" That got a shocked silence from everyone in the room, all eyes were on me as they waited for my answer and then finally I said, "Okay! What's the worst that could happen?" Everybody started awwwwing and cheering; most of the guys were booing, not that I'm bragging or anything. Then Jesse stood up and yelled: "ROSE I THOUGHT WE WERE IN LOVE!" I glared at him then Adrian stood up, put the ring on my finger, took me by the hands and kissed me. And let me tell you I have kissed a lot of guys and they have NEVER EVER been as great as this kiss was. We were still kissing but Adrian being _The Perv_ he decided to try and put his hands all over my boobs, so you know what I did? I punched him. "Damn Rose you are never nice are you? Not even when I ask you to marry me!" His hands were covering his eye and he was whimpering like the baby he is. So I pulled him over to the kitchen got him some ice and put it on his eye. "No Rose stop it hurts!" He tried wriggling away from me, but I grabbed the back of his head and pressed it to the ice. "Do you want your eye to stop hurting?" He nodded his head, "Then you can deal with the ice for now. Let's go." We started walking back to Adrian's room and everybody in the cafeteria was laughing and pointing at him holding ice over his eye. "The black eye is not so bad, but you given it to me and everybody seeing it is." I scowled and glared at Jesse, "Shut up Zeklos or your next!" At that Jesse stopped laughing and paled, me and Adrian started laughing at him. When we got back everybody started laughing at Adrian, "Lay off him guys, he got enough of it back in the cafeteria." I gave them my best death glare till their laughing died down, "Rose my wonderful, loyal, sexy, insane, loveable guardian is always looking out for me." Adrian put his arm around my shoulders and I gladly picked it up and dropped it by his side. "Well on with the games!" Eddie shouted from his spot by Mia. "Okay Rose...Truth or Dare." Adrian asked me."Is everybody out to get me today?" I whined. "Fine Dare." I will not be a wimp, even if they're out to get me. "Okay go make-out with Jesse for 5 minutes." He said. We all looked at Adrian till I lunged at him and tried to choke the life out of him. "ROSE! ROSE QUIT! STRANGLING HIM WON'T HELP!" Eddie screamed at me while he pried me off Adrian. "It'll help me get him out of my life!" I growled and lunged at him again; Eddie and Mia held me back while Christian was laughing and Mason was studying his nails. "Hey guys? Guys? HEY YOU FAT TARDS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Lissa screamed. Everybody stopped arguing and stared wide eyed at Lissa. Lissa never ever raised her voice…ever. It's like a big thing when she does…and she called us fat tards! "Now let me say what I want to say and no interrupting. Ad-

"Bu-

"I SAID NO INTERRUPTING! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT!" Lissa got up in Mason's face and shrieked. "NOW as I was saying, Adrian go outside, Rose stand by the door, Mia got sit on the couch with Eddie, Mason go sit in the corner till I come over there..NOW! And Christian shut the Hell up or I will dump you so fast your freakn' balls will fall off!" After she was done with her rant Lissa was red faced and breathing hard. No one dare said I word we were all stunned. Lissa nearly took Mason's head off and I swear she made Christian piss. If it wasn't for me being scared stiff I would seriously be cheering Lissa on and laughing at everybody else. "Rose go in the hallway and work it out with Adrian, Christian go talk with Mia and Eddie, Mason come to the bathroom with me…so we can…talk." I took off out the door before Lissa or anyone else could move. Wow who knew Lissa could be a Boss like that? Oh wait...I did!

Adrian's Point of view

I was just a little scared of Rose as she ran into the hallway with a pale face and labored breath. She had tried to kill me and I deserve to be afraid of that, well it was kind of my fault. I did set myself up for her to kill me. She closed the door, turned and scowled at me. "What!" I exclaimed. "You know I hate Jesse." She folded her arms and leaned against the door, waiting for my response. "Yeah but I didn't know you'd try to kill me. You even left hand prints on my neck." I rubbed my neck where she left her mark on me and not the good kind of mark. She walked over and looked at my neck. "Sorry Adrian. I truly am sorry." "Apology…not accepted." I said. "WHAT! That was one of the best apologies I have ever said, you can't just say no!" She shouted. "Well I did, but if you give me a hug I might forgive you." I held my arms out for her, and she looked like she was weighing the options before she hugged me back. "Apology accepted." I murmured into her hair. Then she pushed me back, "Okay you've had your fun, I think it's time to go in now." She backed up a little bit toward the door. "What. I don't get an apology kiss too?" I took a step toward her making her take another step back. "Awww please Rose? You're breaking my heart." I took another step forward and she took a step back making her back hit the door. "Adrian if you take another step toward me you will regret the day you met Rose Hathaway." She warned. And thinking that I had the upper hand in this battle took another step toward her. There were only a couple of inches in between us and my breathing was already coming a little harder then I liked. And then the most unexpected thing happened; Rose kissed me. I have kissed a lot of girls in my life but none of those kisses were ever as good as this one. It was a small kiss, soft, yet filled with passion. But that wonderful moment didn't last because I fell through the door.

Chapter 8

Lissa's point of view

We were all sitting around talking when Rose sent me a text. 3. 2. 1. **BLAST OFF**

WTF**?**I typed back, but then I got my answer: Adrian fell face first through the door and into the carpet followed by a very smug looking Rose. "Rose, why did you do that?" I shrieked and pulled Adrian up off the carpet. He wasn't hurt, just a little dazed that's all. "ROSE! You could have hurt my beautiful face!" Adrian yelled at her. "Your beautiful face was just a little too close to my gorgeous one!" Rose yelled back. "Well you're the one who kissed me." Adrian muttered taking another drink of his Vodka. "YOU KISSED HIM!" I ran over to Rose and started shaking her. "Yep I did! He was getting a little too close for comfort and that was the only way to catch him off guard and make him fall through the door!" Rose grinned triumphantly at Adrian. "Well Rose you can wipe that grin off your face because you still have to do the dare."Christian called from his spot on the sofa. "Okay fine, I'll go do it. But first who's all coming?" She asked. "Well you know I have to come, Little Dhampir." Adrian grinned, "To make sure Zeklos doesn't have his way with you." "My hero." Rose muttered, "I can take care of myself. But you can come, Mia I want you to come, and….Mason." Rose said, I knew she could feel my disappointment because she said, "I'm sorry Liss, but you need to say here to keep the party going." I looked at Eddie and Christian; they looked like they would go to sleep. "See you party people later!" Rose called and hauled them out the door.

**So on my chapters I would like for you to review and tell me what you think, because I know you have something to say and I invite criticism unless you get rude then I will have to get rude back. It would help me with my writing to make me better and show my English teacher that she is not the only one who can write good! And before you go let me just ask this: Who loves Chace Crawford, thinks he's the sexiest man alive AND thinks he would make the perfect Adrian Ivashkov? Well you can tell me by reviewing and letting me know what you think! CIAO FOR NOW! **


	6. Adrian, Mason or JESSE?

**SOOOO Here's another chapter! YESSSS! Let me take my bows…okay I'm done. I've had three reviews so far and a bunch of people have put me as their favorite author and GAMES as their favorite story. So I know people have read it and I would appreciate it if you all would review and tell me what you think. It would me then world to me. ** **Thank you **_**Belikova4Eva **_**or saying I have good writing and for saying that about my teacher. So I'm going to let you read because I am rambling. CIAO FOR NOW! **

_**Lissa: Richelle Mead owns everything Vampire Academy! All Abi owns is the plot. **_

_**Abi: No one asked you LISSA! But thanks anyways for doing the disclaimer! **_

_**Lissa: YOU ARE SO WELCOME! TEHE!**_

_**Abi: OKAY WHO GAVE LISSA CAFFIENE!**_

_**Christian: Rose, Adrian, Eddie, and Mason did it!**_

_**Abi: Thanks Sparkler! Now let the poor people read GOSH! CIAO!**_

Mason's Point of view

Rose pushed us out the door and into the hallway. "Okay when we get to his room. You all will stay in the hallway and I'll go in leaving the door open just enough for you to see in." Rose finished up her battle plan and started walking toward the Moroi dorms. I made sure to walk right beside her, but of course Ivashkov got on the other side of her. I don't know why she wastes her time talking and kissing him; he's a womanizer and he's not that great looking either. But me on the other hand, I'm beautiful. I was still going over this in my head when Ivashkov slung an arm over Rose's shoulder and pulled her a little closer to him, he gave me a smug smirk. "Okay I have to talk to Mia a minute, so we're going to walk ahead of you guys." Rose smiled at both of us grabbed Mia and pulled her a few feet in front of us. "What do you think you're doing?" I growled at Ivashkov. He sneered at me, "Clearly I'm showing Rose who the better man is." "Well your clearly not one because all you do is smoke, drink, and have sex. A real man fights for what he believes in and doesn't hide behind his guardians." I snapped at him. "Well Rose kissed me and I can tell she likes me. Her aura says it all. But when she's around you all I see is friendship." Ivashkov was taking it too far with aura reading. "Okay Ivashkov you wanna go let's go!" I got in my fighting stance ready to take Ivashkov down. "You wouldn't hurt me." "Oh yes I would!" I was getting very angry with him. "No you wouldn't. You don't want to get expelled and taken away from Rose and what do you think Rose would say if you hurt me? I don't think she would like you very much if you hurt her friend, especially a guy she likes." He taunted. And he's right. Rose wouldn't like me very much if I hurt him. I guess I'll play nice…for now. "Are you coming or not!" Rose and Mia shouted in unison.

Mia's Point of view

_ "Okay I have to talk to Mia a minute, so we're going to walk ahead of you guys." Rose smiled at them grabbed my arm and jerked me ahead of them._

"What did you have to tell me?" I asked Rose as we got out of hearing distance. "Nothing actually, Mason and Adrian were just smothering me." She said. "Must be nice having two cute guys fighting for your attention." I muttered under my breath. "That's where you're wrong, it is nice feeling wanted, but then you start to wonder what they're really after. And it makes me feel horrible and then if I talk to one and not the other they think I'm flirting when I'm not! Then they start to fight with each other and they get hurt, and you feel guilty. And I just don't know which one I like. I like Mason, he's my best guy friend, he's cute and funny and we have a lot in common. Then there's Adrian, he's a bad boy, and you know how I love me a bad boy, and he's sweet and romantic and really likes me. But he always makes sexual remarks about me and I wonder if he really likes me for me or my body. I'm just so confused!" She babbled and I listened silently the whole time. I could tell she wasn't bragging, she was just really confused, she was crying now. I put my arm around her and said, "It's okay Rose, you choose when you want to choose, don't let them push you into it. And if they do you know that's not the guy for you!" She smiled at me through her tears. "Thanks Mia, I think those are the most inspirational words anybody's said to me." She wiped her eyes and looked behind us. "And guess what they're fighting again!" She exclaimed. "Are you coming or not!" We both shouted in unison.

Chapter 9

Rose's point of view

Mia said some really nice words back there; she may not be dumb as I thought. Just kidding! When we got to Jesse's room I turned and looked at my friends, "Wish me luck!" I grinned. "Good luck!" Mia squealed. I looked at Adrian and Mason and of course they're glaring at each other. "Hey! I'm fixing to go in so quit glaring at each other and go hide so he doesn't see you." I said and Mia did the honors by slapping them on the arm. They went and hid, and I knocked on the door.

Jesse's Point of view

I was sitting in my room drinking when I heard a knock on my door. I stumbled over and ripped the door open, "This better be good." I slurred but then I saw the most beautiful sight in the world, Rose Hathaway, unless she was here to hurt me because that is less beautiful. "Hey, Jesse long time, no see." She closes the door her only leaving a crack to see out of, she walked over and sat on the couch giving me one of her come hither smiles, "Uh hi Rose." I said. I was very shocked Rose of all people would come to my room, unless like I said before, she may be coming to beat me up. "So what brings you to this side of the neighborhood?" I asked her suspiciously. "Just came to visit an old and loyal friend of mine so come over here and sit with me." She patted the sit beside her. "Um, okay." I walked slowly over to the couch and sat down. "But you made it very clear to me the last time I saw you we were not friends and never would be." I told her. "Well things have changed I've moved on from being mean and rude to all the royals." She smiled and glided her hand up my leg, and I swear I heard a faint snicker. "Did you hear that?" I jumped up. "No probably people walking down the hallway." She said and pulled me down to sit beside her, very, very close, she was practically sitting in my lap. I just nodded and gave her a curious look. "Well let's not talk about that stuff let's do…something else." She smiled that smile that probably had men down on their knees begging her to marry them. Our faces were now inches apart. "What do you want to do?" I whispered afraid to break the quite. "This." Rose grabbed my face and slammed her mouth onto mine. The kiss got hot and heavy in a matter of seconds; my hands were tangled up in her long dark tresses and her hands were roaming up and down my back, pulling me deeper and deeper into the kiss. She shoved her tongue down my throat; I usually was the boss in the bedroom but for now, I let Rose be the expert. "God you're so sexy." I murmured, my breath coming faster and faster. My hand slid to the bottom of her shirt and she smacked it away. That's when I heard the knocking on the door, pretending not to hear it I kissed Rose harder and harder, till she said, "You should get that." "Fine." I muttered and stomped to the door and guess who it was? Adrian Ivashkov and Mason Ashford that's who! "What do you want?" I demanded. "Um, Lissa wanted to see Rose, and Mia said Rose went to your room so we came to check here." Adrian explained and stepped into the room, and I took notice of when his gaze landed on Rose his eyes lit up. "Rose it's time to go." Adrian said and jerked his head toward the door. "Kay." She shot up off the couch and went over to stand by Adrian, and he leaned into her possessively. "Well Jesse I have to go, so talk to you later." She said and pulled Adrian out the door. I was still watching them as they went down the hallway. "By the way Jesse, you're not a good kisser." She shouted and walked off.

Rose's point of view

_ "By the way Jesse, you're not a good kisser." I called and walked off._

Adrian and Mason were walking a little too close to me..._again_. "Does he really kiss bad Rose? Or did you only say that to make him mad?" Mason asked me. "Yeah he isn't a bad kisser, but he slobbers something awful." And when those words left my mouth Adrian and Mason ripped out their phones and I swear it was like they were taking notes! Then before I could take their phones from them my phone started singing_ Blah, Blah, Blah._ I pulled my phone out and read the text. _**Hey Rose! **_Uh, hey Mason…Why are you texting me? We're walking right beside each other. _**I wanted to talk to you without Ivashkov hearing. **_Well then fire away! _**You know that I like you Rose? **_Yeah. I like you too. You're my best guy friend ! _**But, I was hoping we could be more then friends. **_Uhm...That's really sweet Mason but I like you only as a friend, nothing more, I'm sorry.

**I love Spirit yes I do I love spirit how bout' you! Hope you liked this chapter and sorry for stopping it so soon but I can't help it! So what kind of magic would you want to specialize in? I would love to hear your thoughts on the story and what kind of magic you would like sooo…review, review, and review!**


	7. Stanny's gay?

** It has been awhile since I have updated, I know! But here's another chapter! So...yeah…WOOO! I know a lot of people do this but I really want to so get over it if you don't like it. I'm going to start putting songs and song lyrics in my ANs at the end of every chapter! So…..BYE! **

**Peace,**

**Abi!**

"Thanks a lot Rose." Mason mumbled and took off running. "Wait! Come on Mason? Can't we just talk about it?" I yelled. He just kept running and running becoming a dot in the distance. "DAMN MASON! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT MY FRIENDSHIP! I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND!" He was long gone after my screaming rant but I still felt angry and useless. "Well that was funny and awkward to watch." Someone said. I spun around so fast I was sure I got whip lash. "God Adrian, I forgot you were here...creeper much? I gasped trying to catch what little breath I had left. "You wanna tell me what's going on here?" He nudged my arm. _Eh why not?_, "Yeah, Mason was texting me and saying that he wanted us to be more then friends but I told him that I only thought of him as my best friend." But he got mad and ran off."

"Life sucks."I muttered while I slid down the wall to the cold concrete below. Soon Adrian came over and joined me on the floor; he turned his head and looked at me. Just looked and looked and looked. "What are you looking at?" I growled. God I hated being stared at! It was annoying and freakn' rude! "You. You always you. You're just so beautiful…I can't look away… and if I do….I might lose you." He said it with so much seriousness I could have cried, but I didn't. No way was I getting involved with _Adrian Ivashkov_, King of the Womanizers. "Uh thanks." I was getting nervous and jittery under Adrian's never ending gaze so it led me to say this: "We better get back before Lissa sends a search party out for us." I grabbed his hand and pulled it along before he could say a thing.

Chapter 10

Mason's Point of view

I cannot believe Rose! How can she not like me! I cannot believe she likes that douche bag, Ivashkov! He's just a player and only after one thing. I can't hear Rose yelling after me anymore, so I must have gotten pretty far away, because that girl has a pair of lungs on her! A goofy grin spread across my face but I quickly shook it and my thoughts of Rose. _I must not think about her_, I chanted to myself. I let out a ragged breath and started walking back to _his _room. I'm not going to let him and Rose get in the way of me being around my other friends. So I turned looked around and continued on my way.

Eddie's point of view

Adrian and Rose bust through the door laughing_…together_. They sat down beside each other still giggling. "Care to let us in on the joke?" Christian drawled from across the room. "Nah, I don't think you could handle it, Arsonist." Rose said, waving her hand through the air. "Wow, that's a big word isn't it? Did you read the dictionary?" He laughed. "Hey I have to have material for my jokes!" She grinned and didn't look angry _at all_. "Well since you actually read just to find a name for little ol' me, I will wear it with pride." He concluded, grinning at Rose. _Did Rose and Christian just have a moment? _"Well I want to know what the jokes about." Mason said sarcastically, he had come in stomping, and now he was sulking in the corner. I shot him a glare and that seemed to stop his sarcastic smile…some. "Well I tried to talk to you about it but you ran off so not my fault." She shot back with a bit of Rose Hathaway evilness. " We all looked from Rose to Adrian to Mason. Mason and Adrian were full out glaring at each other but Rose was looking away and not talking.

"Well I still wanna hear the joke, Rosie!"Christian yelled. He leaned back against the couch shooting Rose a smirk. "I will kill you for that later." Rose said. "On with my story; Me and Adrian were coming back here and we were running and sliding. So were all running and Adrian trips and I fall with him. So we land in the wet grass and we're on the ground laughing hysterically, so then Alberta and Kirova come by and they thought we were drunk. So we acted like were drunk and were shouting silly insults at them. And you should have seen their faces! It was great! Then we ran back here." Then Adrian and Rose started laughing all over again. "Well that sure did sound like lots of fun." Mason switched his sarcasm back on again. "Get a grip Mason." I yelled, causing everybody to flinch, I hardly ever raise my voice, especially not at Mason. "Sorry." Mason mumbled. "Well on with the games." I shouted, and everybody raised their drinks and yelled, "WHOO HOOOOO!"

Adrian's Point of view

I love Rose so dang much but she still doesn't realize it! I'm going to have to make her understand. "Okay Rose your turn." Mia said. "Okay let's see….hmmmm…EDDIE! My man! I dare you to…go to Stan's room and give him a strip tease." Eddie paled at my words. "Uh I-I d-don't t-t-hink I should d-do that." He stuttered, turning every shade of red on the color wheel. "Yes! Bye-bye now, Eddie!" Rose chirped. "What? You're not going?" Christian asked. "OF COURSE I'M GOING YOU NIT WIT!" She shouts. "Okay let's go everybody!" I hurried everybody out the room and towards Stan's dorm.

Rose's POV

It was quiet as we walked to Stanny boy's room; Eddie was pale and breathing really hard and Mia was whispering quietly into his ear, Adrian kept his arm around me the whole time, and Christian and Lissa were multi-tasking: Making out _and _walking! "Okay here we are!" I sang. "Right you go, son." Adrian pushed Eddie toward the door. Eddie shot a glare at him but knocked on the door anyway. We all hid behind the corner of the wall as Stan came out. "What do you want?" He shouted before he caught sight of Eddie. "Oh Castile what do you _need_?" He purred. WTF! Stan just purred! PURRED! Well now I know why he's always looking at Eddie and he won't look at girls. "I-I just w-wanted t-to show you s-om-thing." Eddie stuttered, blushing madly. Eddie pushed him into the room and onto the bed. I crept behind them with my phone recording this fabulous scene! Eddie slowly pulled off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, he pulled off his shirt, and Stanny's eyes got wide. Eddie walked over mussed up Stan's hair, scowling Eddie unbuckled his pants letting them fall around his ankles, leaving Eddie in his underwear. "EDDIE! I NEVER KNEW YOU WORE TIDY WHITIES!" I had to scream, I just had to! I was laughing so hard tears were pouring out my eyes. "Huh? What's going on?" Stan stood up and started walking toward the door, and that's when I slammed it in his face. I grabbed the door knob and held the door in place so Eddie couldn't get out. We heard a scream, then someone pounding on the door. "ROSE! PLEASE LET ME OUT! LET ME GO YOU GAY-WAD!" Eddie shrieked behind the door still banging on it. Me being a big-hearted person, I let Eddie out. He fell through the door his shirt and jacket in hand and his jeans around his ankles. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screeched running back to Adrian's room. "Aww come on Castile, things were getting good!" Stan screamed. He came running out with his shirt off, waving his arms around like a mad man. "EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD FOR THEMSELVES!" I screamed and took off running toward Adrian's room.

Lissa's POV

We all took off following Rose to Adrian's room. Man! Rose can run fast! I never really paid attention to how fast she ran. "Slow down Rosie-Posie!" Christian panted. "Just for that I'm going to go faster!" She screamed back and picked up her pace. "Awwww come on Rose." I shouted. When we got to Adrian's room we were met with Eddie curled up in a ball facing the wall and Rose patting him on the back. "Uh…so what's happening here?" Christian asked. "Eddie is having a meltdown." Rose explained, still rubbing Eddie's back. "DUDE! GET AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE!" Adrian screamed. We all turned and gave Adrian weird looks. _Poor guys finally lost it. _"He was mumbling earlier about being mentally and emotionally scarred or something like that. And I will never be your future wife!" Rose shrugged. "Okay truth or dare Rosie?" I asked. "Dare I am not a scaredy ass cat like the rest of you."

"Okay I dare you apologize to everyone in this room about the worst thing you did to them!"

**Oooh can Rose do it? I bet somebody's gonna get punched! I place my bets on Christian or Adrian! Hope you liked this chapter...I did and that's one huge step to being a good writer, to like your work even when no one else does! **

**DOMINO****  
>I'm feeling sexy and free<br>Like glitter's raining on me  
>You're like a shot of pure gold<br>I think I'm bout to explode  
>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air<br>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
>Don't you know...you spin me out of control<strong>

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>We can do this all night<br>Damn this love is skin tight  
>Baby come on<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Boomin like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Rock my world until the sunlight<br>Make this dream the best I've ever known  
>Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino!<strong>


	8. Just a Hat?

** Okay yeah it's been awhile since I last updated…but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I want this story to be good because it's my first one that I've actually liked and wanted to finish. I've been forgetting this on some of my chapters…so here it is:**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS PLOT! RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL OF VAMPIRE ACADEMY! EVERY BIT OF IT IT'S NOT MINE! *sob* Though I wish it was! **

Chapter 11

Rose's Point of view

I shot my death glare at Lissa making her blush and hang her head. Damn, there are some things that I would like to keep secret…well there's a lot of things I would like to keep buried away. "Fine! Well here goes nothing." I walked over to Mia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mia you remember when someone put red dye in your shampoo? Yeah that was me not Lacy. And I'm sorry, promise." I tried to look sorry, I really did but it was so hard. "SAY WHAT? I COULDN'T GET THAT OUT FOR WEEKS! NOW I HAVE TO GO APOLOGIZE TO LACY!" She screamed, and ran out the door. I walked over to Christian. "Christian, Lissa probably already knows this but you don't so here goes: When you and Lissa were getting it on in the church attic, someone took a video of it and posted the video on a website called, _Royal Scandals_. That was me, but I told you it was Charles, so I'm deeply sorry." I wasn't sorry about that. I have people all over the world watching these videos, and millions want to buy it. "SAY WHAT! I BURNED HIS HAIR OFF FOR THAT! I have to go say sorry because he was the only one who would actually talk to me!" Christian screamed. "I also made the website, gave it the name, and put video's up of all the royal scandals, some are fake but I don't care." I smiled and patted his shoulder. I walked over to Mason and pulled him up. "Mason I'm sorry I made you mad outside, but I just don't want a boyfriend right now and you're my best friend…I just don't want to change that." I hugged him and after a few seconds he hugged me back. "And I also did spray dye your clothes pink last month." I grinned and hurried on to Lissa. "Lissa remember when someone did that 'hand in the warm water bowl' trick on you? Yeah that was yours truly!" I laughed at her shocked face. "ROSE! I couldn't come out of my room the whole day because if I did someone would be pointing and laughing!" She shrieked. "I'm sorry!" Rose shrugged. "Now Adrian I saved yours for last because yours was the best; I sent Camille Conta a few love notes and candy and flowers and jewelry from you and in one of those notes I said that you loved her so that's why she's still stalking you." Once I got done I looked up at Adrian's very pissed very shocked face. "ROSE! SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! SHE'S FOLLOWED ME AROUND, LEFT NOTES AT MY DOOR, TRIED TO COME IN MY WINDOW AT NIGHT, SHE TAKES HER CLOTHES OFF EVERYTIME WE'RE ALONE TOGETHER AND I FOUND A SHRINE OF ME IN HER ROOM!" He screamed so loud the walls shook. "Well sorry, I thought it was funny okaaay sooooo go with the flooow maaan." I said loudly and sat back down. A few minutes later Mia sashayed back in the room smirking and flipping her hair around. "What's with you?" Lissa asked. "Oh nothing, everything between Lacy and I is perfect now." She smiled sweetly and pushed Mason off the bed. "I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Adrian screamed and slammed the door. "What crawled up his butt and died?" I slurred. "Rose, I think you've had enough to drink." Lissa whispered and tried to pry the bottle out of my fingers. "NOOO LISSA! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted and jerked the bottle away from her. Lissa recoiled and sat down beside Christian. I felt sorta bad, but it went away pretty quickly when Adrian strutted back into the room with a smirk on his face and a hand through his styled up messy hair. "Okay is everybody practicing to be a model or is it just me?" I worriedly asked. "I think it's a little of both." Christian smirked. "Do you want me to get that infernal smirk and shove it where the sun don't shine?" I growled, "Cause that can be rearranged."

Christian looked near death after my bold warning. You could see all those blue and red veins running through him. "Okay well me and Eddie are going back to my room." Mia screeched and grabbed Eddie's hand. "_Your _room?" Christian waggled his damn eyebrows at her. "YEAH MY ROOM! WHAT OF IT!" Mia screamed and yanked a poor looking Eddie out the door, slamming it behind her. "Yeah I have to go too." Mason said and walked away without a goodbye. "So who wants to play secrets?" Lissa squealed. "YEAH CHRISTIAN AND ADRIAN LETS GO!" I shouted out to our fellow players in the room. "What's Secrets?" Adrian asked. "It's where everyone who's playing gets a sheet of paper and writes down four secrets about themselves. Then we cut the pieces out, fold them up and put them in a hat. Then one person pulls a piece out and has to guess who the secret belongs to, but if they're wrong they have to take a shot of…Hennessy!" I explained to him. "THAT'S AN AWESOME IDEA, ROSE!" Adrian yelled and joined us in our little circle. "Here's your paper so write down your secrets and shove them in a hat." She went to writing on her paper while _we _had to find a hat! "HEY! I found one!" Christian squealed from the corner holding out a navy blue hat with white writing on it. WAIT! That was my hat! That is my most favorite, luckiest, awesomest hat ever. My voice was deadly quiet as I spoke out, "Christian put the hat down." Lissa and Adrian looked up. When I want something done I don't speak quiet. "Why, Rosie? Do you like this hat?" Christian smirked and looked the hat over. "There's nothing good about except there's some names on it."

"Christian, babe, just put the hat down." Lissa warned. She knew why I loved that hat so much and why it was so valuable to me. At least she tried to save him but he won't listen. "Why? It's just a hat."

** Who liked this chapter? Who just loves that Christian keeps pushing Rose? He really is planning his own funeral. I wanted this to be an Adrian and Rose story but now I'm not so sure anymore. Review please and tell me what you think!**

_**SOBER **_

___**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
>Or the girl who never wants to be alone<br>I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'**__  
><em>_**'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**__  
><em>

_** Ah, the sun is blindin'  
>I stayed up again<br>Oh, I am findin'  
>That's not the way I want my story to end<br>**_

_** I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain inside, you're my protection  
>But how do I feel this good sober?<strong>_


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

** Okay people of Fan fiction! I have decided to quit my first story because now that I read back over it…it doesn't seem very good. I don't like it and you people don't seem to like it either. I'm writing a new one as we speak and I really think it's a lot better than GAMES. So thanks for reading!**

**Ciao for now-**

**TheAbigailIvashkov **


	10. IM BACK

** Okay after a recent review…I'm not exactly sure what to do…I kinda got my feelings hurt but that shouldn't bother me since I love writing and GAMES! And some people do too…But they don't know how to REVIEW! Sorry I would just like a few people to at least tell me what you think! Soooo I'm going to continue writing (not that some of you care…but that's your own business) And you remember the hat? ;) Well my next story is going to be centered around it and how Rose got it! So thanks guys who reviewed! **

**~TheAbigailIvashkov**


	11. Rose's beautiful broBLONDE HAIR?

**HEY GUYS! Here's my other chapter! Since I have now gone back to writing! Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and Charles! ;) Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all its characters! **

_ That was a mistake. _The room got deadly quiet before Lissa threw her hands up and yelled, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" She jumped up and raced to the door by a frightened Adrian.

"Just a _hat?" _I whispered.

"You want this hat, Rosie? If you want it so bad, if it's soooo _wonderful _come get it!" Christian mocked holding my hat above his head out of my reach. I walked over and stood in front of him giving him my sweetest most innocent smile. "I'll get it for you, little dhampir." Adrian offered. _Psssh this is between me and douchey over here. _

"Adrian stay out of it, I mean it." Lissa pulled Adrian away from us and stood over behind the couch. "Come on, Rosie, jump for the hat, come on be a good girl." Christian waved the hat over my head like I was a damn dog. _Oh. No. He. Didn't. _With one swift kick I kneed Douchey in the nuts; he dropped the hat and fell over like the big, fat tree he is. Then I hopped on him. Christian started screaming and thrashing until I flipped him over onto his stomach and shoved his face into the carpet. "Come on, Chrissie, eat the carpet, come on be a good boy." I mocked and rubbed his face harder into the carpet. Sliding off him, I gracefully scooped my hat up and placed it on my head, than I walked out the door with a beautiful smile on my equally beautiful face.

Lissa's POV

Rose never came back into Adrian's room after she nearly murdered Christian. I had to drag him and his scarred up face to my room without any help! Why didn't Adrian help me? He passed out on the floor from laughing too hard, I know if you want something done right you have to do it yourself! "LISSA!" Someone yelled. I swung around and noticed Camille running toward me. Well you couldn't really miss her. She's the girl with that bleached blonde, too white of a smile and pink, pink, pink. "Yes?" I asked. "Have you by any chance seen Adrian today?" Camille giggled and twirled a blonde ringlet around her finger. _Hoe. _"He's in his room." I quickly said and took off down the hall. I might get _hoeaphobia _if I don't go any faster_. _

"Hey, love." _That fucking voice whispered. _"What do you want now!" I screeched and spun around for the second time today. And there he stood in all his stupid glory. Charles Dashkov. He's got everyone fooled, even Christian! Just because he talks to Christian! He flirts with me, sends me presents, notes and anything he can get his filthy hands on. He got me a cat one time! GOSH! "One date, babe. Just one date and if you don't like it then I'll leave you alone forever." He begged and raised his arms like I was gonna shoot him. _Not a bad idea. Breathe Lissa, don't make any rash decisions! Be the nice Lissa everyone knows you as. _"No, do I need to spell it out for you! N-O! There ya go!" I shouted and took off down the hall. _GAH! Teachers think they have it bad! Try being a student…its paradise. _

Adrian's POV

"I have a whole new respect for you now, man!" Christian laughed and gave me a fist bump. "It was easy!" I grinned. "Man, you don't know if Rose ever finds out it was me and you she would kill us. But before she did it she would tell us how we were going to die." He smirked. "She'll never figu-

WHAM! The door broke off its hinges and slammed against the wall. All eyes turned toward where the door used to be and walked in Rose, Lissa and Mia. Rose was in the lead with her hair pushed up inside _her hat_, Lissa and Mia were behind her forming the posse. In a matter of seconds Rose had our tabled flipped over knocking me and Christian over. "What was that for?" Christian yelled. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Rose screamed. "Why don't you explain?" I suggested like the gentleman I am. "I can do more then that I can show you." Rose grinned evilly and grabbed me by the collar and jerked me out the door with Lissa and Mia dragging a struggling Christian out.

Rose's POV

I threw Adrian in a chair and tied him there. Mia did the same while Lissa got the lamp and table we used for this occasion only. Lissa threw the table in front of the two chairs and I placed the lamp on the table. "Now I'm going to lay down the rules, if any of you make a sound you will be hit, if you talk out of turn you will be hit, if you talk back you will be physically, emotionally and mentally abused, got that?" I demanded.

They didn't answer their eyes were still wide and looking around the black room. I slammed my whip on the table, "I said: GOT THAT!" I screamed and made everyone in the room jump. "YES MA'M!" They yelled out. The door burst open and Charles strolled in dragging Eddie from behind. He threw him in the chair and tied him up. "Nice Charles, you'll get your reward soon enough." I praised as he sat down. He flashed me one of those weak kneed grins. "Okay one of you _boys_ committed a crime. A crime that not even the worst sstrigoi would committee. One of you crossed the line and messed with my hair." I said. And the rest of the room gasped. "Yes I know, a tragedy that will take a very long time before it's fixed. But now I am looking for the one who did this awful mistake."

"Wha-

"Did I say you could speak?" I swung around and growled in Adrian's face. "No." He squeaked. "Exactly, now as I was saying, one of you did this and I am prepared to do _anything_ to make you talk, but I will give you a chance to say who did it or if one of you want to fess up." I smiled sweetly and waited but sadly none of them did. "Okay…just so you know I know everyone of your weaknesses and can hurt you in anyway." I stated before taking a stance in front of Eddie. "Charles leave I'll text you when the time comes." I said and he promptly got up and left. "Okay Eddie I'm gonna start with you, did you do it?"

I leaned into his face getting all close and personal. "I-I…don't k-now what your ta-aalking about Rose! I swear! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He screeched. I searched his eyes but they held honest and pure confusion to why he was here. "Fine." I huffed and untied Eddie from his chair, just as I thought he ran out the room for I could get the rope off. He took off running taking the chair with him. "One down two to go." I growled. _Rose this isn't gonna work! We can't crack them! _"LISSA! Did you forget who you're talking about?

Well let me remind you! You are talking about Vasilisa Dragomir and Rose Hathaway!" I yelled out the last part. "She's right…they were, are and always be The Queens of St. Vladamirs Academy." Christian blurted. "True." I said. "Rose they're not cracking." Lissa cried. She looked nervously toward a smirking Christian and a smug Adrian. "Lissa, Lissa, Lissa…You spoke to soon." I laughed and shook my head at her. It's time.-R

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	12. Idiots? Adrian and Christian? DUH

**Okay people here's my newest update! Read it, taste it, lick it…naw I'm kidding…if your parents come in and see you licking the computer screen they're gonna send you to a therapist and I don't wanna be blamed! Now onto the disclaimer:**

**Abi: Adrian do the disclaimer.**

**Adrian: Only if Rose does it with me. ;)**

**Rose: A threesome...NO I'm not in to that kind of shit!**

**Adrian: That's not what you said last night! **_**Rose jumps out of her chair and launches herself at Adrian and he's out the door! **_

**Abi: GOSH WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE? CAN'T DO THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Christian: Abi owns nothing…**_**whispering...**_**cept' Charles. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, me and everyone else.**

Screw you, Hathaway, I'm busy!-C

If you think you can handle all this…then come screw my brains out. ;) But we all know you can't so get you and your fat ass-self over here NOW!-R

FUCK YOU! And yes I will come later on tonight. Leave the door unlocked….;) -C

For your sake you better hope I keep the door locked! If you want your reward get over here NOW!-R

Fine, fine better come for Hathaway get's aggressive.-C

"God, Charles is worse than Adrian!" I groaned. "I KNOW RIGHT!" Lissa screeched she blushed when Christian looked over at her with wide eyes. "It's nothing!" I smiled. Let that faggot squirm he needs the pain. The door burst open again! Charles sauntered in shooting us all a smile.

"Hathaway." He smirked and his eyes roamed up and down my body coming to rest on my chest. I crossed my arms forcing my fiercest glare on my face. "Dashkov my eyes are up here!" I pointed to my eyes. "And what lovely eyes they are." He grinned and threw his arm around me making Adrian squirm and scowl in his chair. Me being nice I let the arm stay. _Yeah right. _My conscience snickered.

"Lissa come here." I said and she trudged over to me. "Christian you're going to want to watch this." I suggested to his face. His ice blue eyes darted from me to Lissa to Charles. "Let's go Lissa." I said. "Rose…I don't think this is a good idea! Christian might break up with me! Then he'll go break Charles face!" She worried glancing over at Christian every five seconds. "I love you, Christian." She yelled and smashed her lips to Charles…for three seconds before Christian started screaming.

"NO LISSA! FINE ROSE YOU WIN, OKAY! ME AND ADRIAN DID IT! I CAME UP WITH THE WHOLE PLAN AND ADRIAN PUT THE BLONDE DYE IN YOUR SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER!" Lissa jerked away from Charles and ran over to Christian hugging on his boiling frame.

"Thanks Christian." I calmly said. "I'll talk to you later Charles." I pushed his frozen body out the door and turned toward Lissa untying Christian. So I went over and untied Adrian. "I think you should sleep with both eyes open tonight." Shrugging I watched Christian crushed his lips to Lissa's and pushed her into his room which left me alone with Adrian. "Ro-

"Stop." I smiled, "I like you Adrian you're a good person I hope you're ready for the future."

Chapter 12

Adrian's POV

"Dude, I didn't think she was gonna go that far! I swear!" Christian growled. Christian and I were sitting in my room trying to figure this all out. "WELL SHE DID! We don't know what she's capable of! For all we know she could knock us out and have us shipped to Africa in five minutes!" I screamed and ran a hand absentmindedly through my hair.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" Christian yelled. Lord he's almost paced a rut in my carpet. "There's nothing we can do…all we can do is….wait. She knows exactly which buttons to push on us, all our weaknesses and what can make us beg for mercy. She's good. Too good." I mumbled and took a drag on my cigarette. Christian frowned and turned toward the window looking out onto the grass below. After a few minutes of nothing but thoughts of Rose, Christian jerked around with a gleam in his eyes. "I know what to do."

Mia's POV

"There's three of us and two of them, we're girls they're boys, they're Adrian and Christian, what else do I need to say?" I flung my arms in the air. Lissa and Rose were sprawled out on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Mia come over here for a second." Lissa grabbed my arm and dragged me over by the bathroom door. I raised my eyebrow at her whispering and quietness. "Rose has been quiet for a long time and she's been staring at that one little square in the ceiling…she's got something." The blonde whispered excitedly. I looked over to where Rose lay, she had been quiet for a long time _and _she was staring at one square on the ceiling. Well I certainly wasn't expecting what happened next. Rose jumped up and ran over to a mirror.

"Do you think my hair will go back to its regular color if we wash it one more time?" She asked, lifting the now growing brown locks. "Uh...yeah…sure...go for it." Lissa stammered and tossed her a towel. Rose shot her a grateful smile and darted in the bathroom. "Well that was weird." I muttered and Lissa nodded her head mutely.

Rose's POV **(Oh yeah…evil time!)**

My plan was going to be perfection! Scratch that! It _IS PERFECTION! _I grinned running a comb through my dripping hair. I tossed my hair up and walked out the bathroom to meet Lissa and Mia's wide eyes. Both equally bright but one was green and the others blue. "Come to the bed, children, gather around the master." I smiled evilly thinking about my sinister plan.

"Oooooh Rose what are you gonna doooo!" Lissa squealed she jumped onto the bed to my right and Mia to my left. "Ladies were done playing it their way. We don't have to do what they say anymore! They think they're the kings of the freak'n school but Not. Any. More." I shouted, slamming my fist down making Lissa and Mia jump to the ceiling. Who wants to get abstinence rings?"

**Review people! **


	13. Crime?

**Sorry for the humongous wait everybody! ****I've been real busy with school and the holidays and just life all together but no worries here is a new chapter for everyone and I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own this story nothing more and nothing less. All rights and characters go to Richelle Mead. **

Lissa and Mia gave me looks of pure hatred mixed with astonishment.

"Just kidding! Who gets those?" I grinned widely as they let out huge breaths. "This is war, ladies. We're going to make them wish they were dead after we're done with them." I grinned evilly into the mirror. "They won't be able to sleep, eat, shower or even breathe without thinking we're there. My hair was and is not a toy for them to jack around with. Not on my watch, kids." I spun around in the chair to face Mia and Lissa.

"Okay, Rose, we'll be around whenever you need us to help." Lissa giggled in excitement. _Such a noob. _Mia rolled her eyes at Lissa and nodded her head at me with a small smirk on her face.

"Mia you will be taking care of Eddie and other matters. Lissa you will be taking care of Christian and Charles." I pointed at them when I said their assignments.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! NO! I won't do it! NO! I don't want to deal with that shit! You can't make me! NO! I won't! NO!" Lissa screamed at me, her eyes burning with hatred. The silence was deafening after her explosion. Me and Mia sat there stunned with wide eyes turned toward Lissa.

"Vasilisa…I didn't know you felt that way about Christian." I whispered tentatively.

"NO ROSE! Charles not Christian!" She yelled again. I let out a breath of air. I was really hoping she was done with Christian!

"Lissa you don't have to kiss him or anything dangerous!" I offered not so reliably. She rolled her eyes and muttered some words I didn't catch but I bet they were cuss words because she's turned into one of us now I think.

"Alright, troops, for now you are not needed with anything so just do whatever you want and I have some people I need to go meet." I said vaguely. Mia and Lissa saluted and left my room to do whatever. I brushed my now beautiful brown hair out and left to go visit some "friends." I knocked on the mystery person's door and waited for the unveiling. When the door opened all I heard was a girly shriek and the door was slammed in my face.

"Smart move." I smirked and walked away and leaned against the wall so they couldn't see me and texted a certain someone to come over. It was almost a minute before I saw that person sprint around the corner and screech to a halt in front of me.

"You wanna get it on here? I don't care I just want it and I'll take it anywhere. Get ready for this, Hathaway, cause you're about to be blown away. I always knew you were one of those who liked the danger of being caught." He smirked and tried to make a move on me.

"NO DASHKOV! I was lying I just needed you to get here and get here fast!" I whisper-yelled and smacked him away.

"That was a sick move, Hathaway, we have a real connection and you abused it for a sick game." He whisper-yelled back pointing in my face. _Such a drama queen. _

"No we don't crazy! Now I need you to be a dear and pretend to be a guardian and knock on that door." I smiled sweetly up at him. _I'm so mean. Oh well! _

"FINE! You abuse me so much and twist the knife deeper into my heart." He glared at me and went over to the door. _He's such a whore. _

He knocked and I heard some shrieks and falling items and a sound of a possible body hitting the floor.

"Who is it?" The screamer from inside asked loudly through the door. _Wimp. _

"Guardian Belikov." Charles said in Dimitri's exact voice. _DAAAAYUUUUM. Charles got it going on. _

The person inside opened the door, saw Charles and tried to slam the door but I pushed him out the way and busted inside. What I saw when I got in there was not what I expected. At all. Eddie was shivering by the door and in the back I saw Christian trying to drag a dead Adrian into the bathroom.

"Dashkov, I think we just walked into a crime scene." I muttered and Christian dropped Adrian and walked into the center of the room and stepped onto the coffee table.

"We are not scared of you, Rose!" He screamed at me from his throne. I smirked and walked toward him.

"Confidence. Nice move, Ozera." I complimented and slowly walked around the table scrutinizing his movement like a lion stalking their prey. Christian tensed up quickly after the first lap around his little "safe haven." He started to shake and he looked to be hyperventilating.

"Eddie go revive Adrian up…it's time to party."


	14. The End?

**Thank you all for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites! Here is the next chapter for ya'll! (Christian's words when he is screaming at Rose are underlined, her screaming back is normal)**

**-Abi**

The whole room was in chaos. Christian was still on his little throne, sweating and screaming at me that he would not be vanquished. _Stupid Douchey. _Charles was standing a little too close to me and kept brushing his arm across my ass like I didn't know he was doing it on purpose and Eddie was trying to wake up Adrian with the shouting and occasional slaps. Me? I was standing on the arm of the sofa screaming back at Christian that he needed to go talk to the consoler she might help his arsonist ways.

"I'M AN ARSONIST? WELL THEN YOU'RE BELLIGERENT!"

"OOOOH NICE ONE, CHRISSY! WHERE'D YOU GET IT FROM? THE ARSONIST DICTIONARY!?"

"YOU ACTUALLY KNOW THAT WORD? COLOR ME SHOCKED!"

Eddie was still trying to wake Adrian up but to no avail he was not succeeding. _Time for me to step in. _

"Get out of my way, Eddie." I said and pushed him aside to look down at Adrian who was obviously faking. "He's so faking! Watch and learn, gentlemen!" I shouted and ripped Adrian's pants down and along came his boxers with them. "Dear Lord I'm blind." I screeched and fell backwards just as Adrian's eyes bugged out of his head and he ripped his pants back on pretty quickly. The guys all stood there and watched as he struggled with the zipper on his pants.

"You are well endowed, buddy." Charles whispered and patted Adrian on the arm.

"Don't touch me you heathen! I don't like you. So keep it to yourself." Adrian exclaimed and threw Charles hand off his shoulder and came to stand by me lying on the floor.

"So…Rose. You see anything?" He asked lightly and stared me in the eye.

"Yes you dumb ass! I was the one who ripped your pants off because you wouldn't get up!" I screamed and stood up. All that weirdo did was smirk at me and tried to put his arm around me. _Yeah right! Not after that crazy episode of FRIENDS!_ I turned to Charles to tell him that he could leave but he was looking at his phone so I just pushed him out the door and locked it.

"Okay, guys. I just came to tell everybody something but got distracted by the death of Adrian and Christian's arsonist ways," I pointed to Christian in the corner lighting some paper on fire with his hands. He spun around looking embarrassed that he was caught. _Idiot. _

"Well now that we addressed this problem I have something to say. I'm done. With this whole game deal. I don't have time and clearly this is beneath me so I'm done, finished, kaput! You don't have to hide in a room together for protection like wimps because I'm too mature for these kid games. This was too much for me." I finished my rant and looked around the room at them. Their faces broke into huge smiles of pure joy. They high fived, fist and chest bumped.

"WE ARE THE WINNERS! WE'RE TOO AWESOME FOR YOU!" Christian screamed with girlish delight and they all flew into a group hug. After about five seconds it turned pretty awkward. Eddie coughed and pulled away first before looking down at the floor.

"Umm I'm gonna go and leave you all to this…bromance." I choked out trying to hold back a laugh.

After I walked out of the room, I sent out a group message to three of the group.

Lissa, Mia, Charles

Rose: The deed is done.

Those boys were too quick to celebrate with me around. Did they actually think Rose Hathaway was going to back out that quickly without any warning?


End file.
